


Don't Go

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Near Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x Reader. You and your boyfriend Pietro have the same powers except you have accelerated healing. You are the one who gets shot in the Battle of Sokovia, awakening to a very upset Pietro who was convinced you were dead and lashes out at you for risking your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

Your breath felt heavy with smoke as you crouched beside the smoldering remains of a black Subaru. You looked around and took in the scene before you; the dismal grey sidewalks streaked with blood and bodies, the thick air filled with the piercing screams of civilians rushing to flee from the destruction of the battle currently raging on in Sokovia. You were there fighting with the Avengers against Ultron, joining as a late recruit alongside Wanda and your boyfriend Pietro.

You had met the twins inside HYDRA’s research facility after you had been brought in as an unwilling volunteer. You remembered that day clearly: you had just been evicted from your crumbling one bedroom flat. You didn’t cry, you just bought yourself a bottle of the strongest liquor you could find with your last crumpled bills and wandered around the city with a backpack of your belongings. Drunk and enraged by two thugs catcalling you, you broke your bottle and took the jagged edge to the smaller one’s face. The last thing you remembered before being knocked out was the larger one jeering, “We got ourselves a fighter, here.”

You woke up three days later in a small cell occupied by a slightly manic – though incredibly attractive – man, who, as he tried to tell you screamed out in confusion and terror, was called Pietro. You were overwhelmed with new found power surging through your body, unrelenting energy and restlessness flooded your senses and your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Pietro, with his soothing tone and intoxicating blue eyes, calmed you down long enough to explain that HYDRA had used you for their experiments and you had miraculously survived. You both had been designed with increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis, but for some reason, your powers of healing were much quicker than his. Your hair turned an even whiter shade of blond than Pietro’s and the color in your eyes was lighter, changing to a frosty blue .

Together, you and Pietro were a natural team on and off training, understanding the other with an intensity so well that your combined attacks sent even the toughest HYDRA agents running. You connected over the struggles you each faced growing up in Sokovia and also found that you were, surprisingly, able to make each other laugh even while being in such a dark environment. It was only a matter of time before he took you aside after a training session and admitted how he had fallen head over heels for you, and you were filled with an encompassing joy as you confessed the same. You were together ever since.

Now, sitting low and waiting for the right opening to strike on Ultron’s army, you peered out looking for the familiar silvery blond hair. “Something might have happened to him,” you thought, your nerves tensing as panic threatened to take over. You took a deep breath and swallowed. No, he couldn’t get hurt, he was too fast. “He’ll come back to me. He always does.”

Suddenly, you heard a scream near the loading dock. A mother’s scream, high-pitched and terrified. You emerged from your vantage point, your gaze following her trembling, outstretched hand. It was Clint, protectively wrapped around a little boy who must’ve been her son. And there was Ultron headed toward them in the Quinjet.

You didn’t think, you just went.

You saw Clint and the small boy’s faces fall as they watched the bullets pierce your body. Blood was quickly seeping through your grey shirt and you felt your breath start to shorten. You managed a small smile at Clint, who looked up at you both shocked and saddened. “Get - him - to - the - mother,” you exhaled out. Before you hit the ground, you heard Pietro scream out your name in a voice laden with so much fear and pain you could barely recognize it. In a second, you were cradled in his arms. You heard your name whispered through sobs as you blacked out into nothingness.

-

You blinked your eyes open. You realized you were propped up on a couch in the Avengers tower. A dull pain spread throughout your torso and right shoulder; you looked down to see clean white gauze wrapped up under your sports bra. The battle flashed back in your mind, remembering how the bullets ripped your flesh. And, with a jolt, you remembered Pietro’s scream of terror, his ragged sobs as he held your apparently lifeless body. “Pietro!” you cried out, sitting up quickly. 

The familiar rush of wind grazed your face as he was there right next to you. “Y/N,” he murmured thickly before bringing you into his arms. 

You wrapped yourself tightly around him. “Dragul meu,” he whispered, his hand running through your hair softly. “I’m right here, Piet. Te iubesc. I’m ok. You’re ok! I was so worried. I could not find you and -” You broke apart only to be taken aback by his dark expression.

“What’s wrong, Piet?” 

He looked at you, exhaling loudly and his eyes flashing. “What were you thinking, Y/N?” he muttered. 

You stared at him. “What do you mean what was I thinking?” 

“What do you think you were doing, running in front of Ultron like that?! You could’ve been killed!” He cried out furiously.

You shook your head and swallowed a growing lump in your throat, hating to see him this upset. “I couldn’t let them die, Piet. Not when I knew I could -” 

“Could what?” he yelled out angrily. “Let yourself get killed instead?” 

“Pietro, you know that my powers speed my healing. The risk was lower for me.” 

Pietro let out a bitter laugh. “You can’t tell me you were thinking of that then. You weren’t thinking of anything! Not about yourself, or about your friends or me-” his voice broke as his eyes filled with tears. “Going on without you here. I thought you were dead. Do you know what that felt like?”

Your eyes started stinging as well. “Baby, I’m so sorry I put you through that. I’d be just as upset if I was you, I couldn’t imagine losing you,” you whispered as you squeezed his hand. “But the mother, she was crying out for him, Piet. I - I couldn’t let that child die. And Clint was just there trying to save him.” You started to cry. Pietro took your face in his hands, bringing your foreheads to touch as he wiped away tears quietly rolling down your face.

“Shhh. I know why you did it, dragoste. You are so brave and I know you were trying to protect them,” he breathed out and you felt your tears come faster as you saw tears of his own. “I was just so afraid that you were gone from me and the pain was too much. I’m so in love with you, Y/N. Losing you … nothing would be the same.” In an instant, you had placed your hands on the nape of his neck and had brought your mouth to his. You broke apart after a few moments.

“I’m so in love with you too, Pietro. That’s never going to change. I’m not going anywhere OK?” you sniffled, running a thumb over his stubbly jawline. All of a sudden, you let out a small laugh. He smiled slightly, “What, Y/N?” “Don’t hate me, Piet, but your eyes just look even more amazing after you cry, I’m so sorry, this is not the time I know.” He chuckled softly and sighed out. “There’s my girl.” You gave a watery smile and kissed him again as he placed his hands on your hips, bringing you in closer. He pulled back. “Want me to stay?” he asked, wrapping an arm around you and patting the couch. You smiled at him. “Always, Piet.” 

-  
dragul meu: my love

te iubesc: I love you

dragoste: love


End file.
